Entre Pociones
by Lyra Nude
Summary: El año en que Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy entran a Hogwarts, Severus Snape descubrirá cosas interesantes.


Severus estaba organizando tranquilamente sus asuntos sentado en la silla de su despacho, cuando oyó como cuatro piernas apresuradas corrían hacia aquel lugar. Dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de que los gritos, que estaba seguro oiría, le perturbaran su recién adquirida paz.

Como predijo, a los pocos segundos dos niños de once años entraron corriendo y jadeando sin siquiera llamar.

El más alto se apoyó en su mesa con ambas manos casi sacando la lengua por el esfuerzo.

—Abuelo, abuelo –dijo para llamar su atención-. ¿A que es verdad que Harry Potter va a dar clases en Hogwarts gracias a ti?

Severus alzó una ceja, miró al pequeño a los ojos y luego lanzó un gruñido de asentimiento.

—¿Ves?, te lo dije, fue gracias a él –dijo sacándole la lengua al otro.

—Eso es imposible, mi padre me ha dicho que el profesor Snape lo odia… es mentira, dices eso porque es tu abuelo… -añadió cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta ofendido.

—¡Eh! –Le regaño el otro-, no te enfades conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa… fue mi padre quien me lo dijo.

—Tu padre suele inventarse algunas cosas, Malfoy… -dejó caer como si nada, saliendo de la habitación y dejando al otro con el ceño fruncido.

Severus intentó seguir con sus cosas, pero ya no pudo, aquellos niños le habían desconcentrado…

Salió al patio buscando algo de sol; los días de verano estaban llegando a su fin, y como si fuese un girasol, ladeó un poco la cabeza y dejó que la suave y cálida luz le diese de lleno en el rostro. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, pero volvió a abrirlos al oír unas voces cerca de donde estaba.

—¡Para de una vez, Potter! –se oía desde allí–. Vas a tirarme de la escoba, maldita sea.

—¡Tú tienes la culpa, Malfoy! –dijo el otro riéndose-. Si te preocuparas más en coger la snitch en vez de en despeinarte no te pasaría.

El hombre, desde su posición en uno de los balcones, pudo ver como el rubio entrecerraba los ojos y se dirigía en picado hacia el otro muchacho, que lo esquivó con maestría.

—¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer? –antes casi de terminar la frase, el otro se había tirado de su escoba hacía él y ambos habían caído al césped con un golpe sordo.

Una vez en el suelo, el moreno tuvo que agarrar los puños de Malfoy que a horcajadas sobre él intentaba golpearle.

—¡Para, para! –decía entre risas-. Me has hecho daño, joder…

—Voy a golpearte hasta que admitas que soy mejor jugador que tú –decía intentando que lo soltase.

—Puedo decirlo si quieres, pero eso no lo hará realidad –y justo después recibió un golpe en el pecho.

La figura de Snape iba creciendo conforme se acercaba a ellos. Estos, al verlo, inmediatamente se levantaron del suelo y arreglaron sus túnicas.

—Hace unos minutos me quejaba de que vuestros hijos eran escandalosos, pero viendo el ejemplo que tienen, me extraña que no estén dementes…

—Vamos, Severus –dijo Draco jadeando-, tan solo estábamos pasándolo bien. Rememorando viejos tiempos…

—¿Viejos tiempos donde os intentabais matar? –Ambos se miraron y aguantaron la risa-. No sé que era peor… sí que os maldijerais por las esquinas, o esto. En fin… volveré a mis asuntos.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta, pudo oír con claridad cómo ambos dejaban rienda suelta a sus carcajadas.

Aquello iba de mal en peor, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Al principio pensó que se matarían, pero se hicieron amigos. Y hasta qué punto…

Cuando Blaise Zabinni comenzó a ascender en su trabajo, tuvo que irse de viaje a Suiza para arreglar unos negocios, y ésa fue la primera vez que dejó a Draco. Éste, ofendido y herido en su orgullo, se fue al primer bar gay que encontró. Lo que no esperaba, era que otro gran mago también iba a estar allí… Potter había estado feliz mente casado. Seis años. Según su versión, en cuanto nació su pequeño Albus dejó de sentir ningún tipo de atracción por su aquel entonces esposa. También notó cierta atracción por el sexo masculino. Concretamente, por cierto auror nobel que entró en su oficina y que no hacía más que exhibirse delante de él. El renombrado mago, asegura y perjura que no fue infiel a la comadrejilla, como la llama a veces Draco, pero éste mismo dice que está seguro de que cuando se encontró con Harry (aquella noche en que su divorcio se hizo público en aquel bar gay), Potter ya había follado con un hombre. Se le notaba. Según decía el rubio; esas cosas se notaban. Severus piensa que Draco es un vanidoso que cree saberlo todo, y como muy bien recalcó Albus esa mañana en su oficina, a veces se inventa cosas.

Harry y Draco bebieron hasta la saciedad aquella noche y ambos despertaron a la mañana siguiente juntos. Juntos en el suelo del bar, concretamente, por la fregona de uno de los chicos de limpieza. Desde entonces comenzaron a encontrarse más a menudo y a charlar. Sus hijos se hicieron amigos, y Harry y Albus pasaban horas y horas en la mansión.

Pero Blaise volvió.

Gracias a Merlín que la esposa-incubadora humana de Draco desapareció en cuanto obtuvo todo el dinero, así, Draco y Severus pudieron criar a Scorpius como si fuesen padre e hijo (de ahí que el niño le llamase abuelo) porque las peleas de Draco y Blaise eran escuchadas en cualquier parte del mundo mágico. Al menos, él no sería portada del profeta calificado como: "Libertino, infiel y maricón" como lo había sido Potter en su momento.

A veces Severus sentía un pelín de envidia; pero solo un poco. Y tampoco entendía la actitud de Potter.

Se iba Blaise, venia Potter. Volvía Blaise, se iba Potter. A él también le habría gustado tener su cama igual de transitada, la verdad. Pero bueno, al menos con Potter no tenía que ser espectador de todo tipo de demostraciones de cariño, suponía que porque el Gryffindor pocas veces se mostraba tal como era delante de él. Aunque sí tenía que soportar ciertas situaciones como la que acababa de presenciar en el jardín. A los dos hombres (que ya tenían treinta y pocos), tirados en el césped, jugando al quidditch, persiguiéndose, peleándose, lanzándose todo tipo de hechizos e incluso llenos de barro hasta las orejas. Porque sí, eso que dicen de que se pega todo menos lo bonito es cierto. Harry había convertido a Draco en un Potter. Por suerte, Scorpius se estaba encargando de convertir al bueno de Albus en todo un Malfoy. No todo estaba perdido a fin de cuentas.

Pero no se había quedado ahí, no. Cuando Draco se reunió con él en el despacho, hacía ahora más de cuatro meses, fue cuando se dio cuenta hasta que punto había influido Potter en él.

—_Severus –le dijo sentándose en el sofá en vez de en la silla de enfrente-, me gustaría pedirte un favor. _

—_Adelante, Draco –dijo él sin levantar la mirada de sus pergaminos._

—_Ahora que los chicos irán a Hogwarts… bueno, Scorp y Albus entraran este año y yo iré a dar pociones, y… sé que está la vacante de DCAO y me preguntaba si dejarías que Harry pudiese optar a ese puesto. No me gustaría que se quedase solo. Además, Weasley no dejará que lo vea ni en Yule ni en pascua._

Había discutido con él, le había dicho que no era bueno que siempre estuviesen juntos como dos quinceañeras, y también que ya tenía el puesto cubierto, cosa que por supuesto su ahijado no había creído. A veces se preguntaba cómo podría conocerlo mejor que sí mismo.

Podía llegar a entender al rubio hasta cierto punto. Es decir, Potter no solo era el héroe del mundo mágico, si no que era bastante… _llamativo._Aquel entrenamiento de auror le había sentado igual de bien a su cuerpo, que los años a su cara angulosa y masculina. Ya no tenía nada que ver con aquel muchacho pequeño y escuchimizado que había entrado tembloroso aquel primero de septiembre en Hogwarts en mil novecientos noventa y uno. Así que podía ponerse en el lugar de Draco. Él tampoco dejaría a Potter solo durante todo el curso a sus anchas. Además, es sabido que los Malfoy son algo posesivos. Lo que le recordaba… que Merlín amparase a su pequeño Scorpius si el mini-Potter no iba a su misma casa.

Como director de aquella institución, era su deber que todo marchase sobre ruedas. Que los niños llegasen bien al castillo, que los más mayores no se entretuvieran en tonterías por los pasillos y que los prefectos fueran debidamente informados antes de que ningún alumno se extraviase por algún lugar prohibido.

Cuando la cuidada fila de alumnos de primer año entraba en el gran comedor. Los dos hombres que tenía a cada lado dieron un pequeño respingo. El profesor Flitwick iba al frente de tan nervioso desfile. Todos y cada uno de los niños que había allí, iba mirando cuidadosamente cada detalle para retenerlo en su memoria. Cuando por fin se detuvieron en frente de la mesa de profesores, pudo reconocer a los pequeños que menos sorprendidos lucían de todos aquellos.

En cuanto el sombrero dijo el primer nombre, el murmullo se disipó y todos aguardaron silenciosos hasta que dio su veredicto. La mesa de Hufflepuff estalló inmediatamente en aplausos.

A los pocos minutos el subdirector hizo que la mano de Draco se apretase fuerte en su antebrazo.

—Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion –dijo solemne.

—¡Slytherin! –gritó la prenda ajada.

Draco soltó un suspiro lánguido y se relajó notablemente. Cosa que no ocurrió con el hombre de su izquierda, que aun permanecía nervioso.

Cuando el pequeño Albus fue llamado. Potter casi salta de su silla. Y Draco rió un poco divertido.

—¡Slytherin! –dijo el sombrero.

—Mierda –oyó que susurraban quedamente a su derecha.

¿A su derecha? Miró a su profesor de pociones y arqueó una ceja. Inmediatamente sintió un olor dulce e intenso y giró la cara para encontrarse con medio cuerpo de Potter sobre el suyo. Tragó con dificultad.

—Me debes diez galeones, Draco –dijo Harry con una sonrisa poniendo sus manos.

Este se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y saco las monedas para echárselas sobre ellas.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabías? –dijo con disgusto a Harry-. ¿Cómo demonios iba a imaginar que un Potter acabase en Slytherin? –añadió ahora dirigiéndose a Severus -¿Severus?

—Eh… -balbuceó saliendo de su aturdimiento-. Sí, era prácticamente imposible…

—¡Ja! –soltó Harry apartándose por fin con su botín entre las manos-. Te lo dije… A mí también intentó mandarme a Slytherin, pero como te había conocido ya, le pedí que no lo hiciera –añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Eso es trampa, Harry… -decidió el rubio con una mueca aristocrática.

—Eso tan solo demuestra cuán Slytherin puedo llegar a ser –sentenció con orgullo.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse y Snape para que se callasen se levantó y carraspeó. Iba a anunciar la cena.

El comienzo del curso fue muy tranquilo para todos. Los niños se adaptaron perfectamente ya que ya habían visitado Hogwarts antes. Sus padres ya era otro cantar.

La sala de profesores estuvo conmocionada al principio. Nadie esperaba ver a Harry Potter y a Draco Malfoy peleándose por la mejor tostada de mantequilla, o que el moreno le arrugase el pelo al otro solo por fastidiarlo. Que Draco escondiese una rana en la túnica de Harry o que éste animase a sus alumnos de primero a practicar el expelliarmus en la clase de pociones. Era un poco hilarante, la verdad. Pero pronto se acostumbraron a que ya no había más peleas y sí un montón de risas y bromas.

Los niños... Severus Snape se enamoró de Albus Potter en cuanto lo observó en clase. Era un niño tranquilo, maduro y responsable. Quisquilloso y perfeccionista, casi más que Scorpius. Lo miraba todo con precisión y cuidaba cada pequeño detalle. Pronto se dio cuenta de que ese niño sería un perfecto pocionista. Y bueno, ya había instruido a uno y no le importaba hacerlo con otro.

Harry se sorprendió del cariño casi instantáneo que Albus había comenzado a tener con Snape. Era antinatural. Aunque bueno, pensándolo bien, él y Draco no se quedaban muy atrás. Pero la cosa le preocupó la primera noche de viernes en que Albus no acudió a cenar con él, Draco, y sobre todo, con Scorpius.

—¿Dónde está Al? –preguntó al pequeño.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que está con mi abuelo abajo, en las mazmorras.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y miró al otro rubio que hizo idéntico gesto.

Bajó rápidamente a las mazmorras y se encontró con algo insólito. Su pequeño Albus estaba de pie sobre un taburete. Llevaba la camisa remangada hasta los codos y la corbata verde y plata echada sobre el hombro. Su pelo alborotado y negro se le pegaba a la frente sudada mientras era envuelto por unos vapores suaves y afrutados. Detrás de él, dándole ingredientes y _¿sonriendo?,_ estaba Snape.

—¡Albus! –gritó serio para hacerse notar-. Hace media hora que deberías estar cenando.

—Lo siento papá –Dijo este bajándose inmediatamente –. ¿Podremos seguir mañana? –preguntó al otro hombre.

—No –contestó Harry por él-. Andando, hace un rato que Scorpius está comiendo, ve si no quieres que te deje sin cena.

Aquella fue la primera mirada de Harry Potter que le dio verdadero miedo, y Severus lo había visto enfadado e irritado. Pero aquello era diferente.

SS/HP

—Yo que sé, Severus. A Harry nunca le gustaron las pociones –le decía Draco mientras movía un gran cucharon dentro de un caldero.

—Pero ese niño tiene talento. Tiene once años recién cumplidos, y ya siente una curiosidad innata por ellas.

—Pues habla con él, quizás puedas convencerlo.

Aquellas palabras de Draco no le habían persuadido a hablar con Potter. Pero el pequeño Albus pudo hacerlo sin ningún tipo de problema dos días después.

—Dígale que no es peligroso… además, usted es el mejor ¿Qué podría pasarme?

SS/HP

Llamó dos veces a la puerta y oyó un "pasa" que le invitó a entrar.

—Te he dicho que no –dijo Harry de espaldas mientras cogía un jersey y se lo metía por la cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó a medio poner cuando vio la figura oscura y erguida de su ex profesor.

—Disculpe –añadió de inmediato-, pensé que era…

—¿Albus? –le cortó. Harry asintió-. Bien, me gustaría hablar de él precisamente.

Harry tendió una mano invitándolo a sentarse. Éste no lo dudó y tomó asiento en el sofá junto a él.

—¿Y bien? –preguntó mirándole algo escéptico.

—Ya sabe porqué estoy aquí, dejémonos de formalidades.

—Bien, pues también sabrá que mi respuesta es no, se lo he dicho a Albus, a Draco y ahora se lo digo a usted.

—No sea cabezota, es un niño muy inteligente, aprovechará bien el tiempo conmigo –seguía insistiendo.

—He dicho que no, y es no, por muchas razones, así que no va a convencerme de lo contrario.

—¿Muchas razones? ¿O que no me soporta cerca de su hijo? –preguntó con un deje de acusación.

—No le dé la vuelta. Si no quiero que Albus aprenda pociones es porque está comenzando su primer año y no quiero que pierda el tiempo en tonterías.

—¡Y una mierda! –soltó Snape sorprendiéndose hasta a sí mismo-. Punto uno: las pociones no son tonterías. Y punto dos: Su hijo es lo suficientemente listo como para poder sacarse primero con las mejores notas de su clase, dar pociones conmigo y apuntarse al coro de Hogwarts si quisiera.

—Me alaga que me lo diga, pero es no. Además ¿Qué interés tiene en él? a mí me odiaba por parecerme a mi padre, y él es prácticamente una copia mía. No quiero que él pase por lo que yo pasé en sus clases. Me odiaba, me odia y siempre me odiará, y no utilizará a mi hijo para hacer experimentos de pociones.

Severus se quedó de piedra.

—Yo nunca le he odiado… odié a su padre. Pero no a usted, puede que al principio le tuviese un _poco_ de animadversión, pero no tanto como odio. Y ahora… ni siquiera me cae mal ya –dijo rodando los ojos. Harry bajó la mirada- Potter, sé que usted y yo no nos hemos llevado bien jamás, pero su hijo tienen un talento innato, tal como usted lo tenía por el quidditch o por matar magos oscuros –dijo sonriendo de lado-. Si pudo dejar de lado sus diferencias con Draco, podríamos hacerlo ambos por Albus. Lo merece.

—Pero… ¿y si le explota un caldero como le pasaba a Seamus o Neville? –preguntó con un tono suave y mirándose las manos. Severus sonrió internamente, le dio un poco de ternura aquel gesto.

—Potter, está comparando a su hijo con dos negados. Además, recuerde que estará conmigo.

Harry levantó la vista y le sonrió.

—¿Es eso un punto a favor o en contra? –preguntó algo jocoso.

Severus dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Lo pensará al menos? –insistió el mayor.

—Está bien… lo pensaré. Hablaré con Albus este fin de semana y veremos qué pasa.

SS/HP

Severus terminó el claustro del viernes con el consejo escolar con algo de fastidio. Siempre ponían pegas a todo lo que les pedía. ¡Cómo si el tuviese la culpa de que algunos útiles se estropeasen después de tantos años!

Entró a su laboratorio y su ceja se alzó casi de forma instantánea.

Harry estaba inclinado hacia delante, apoyando un codo en la mesa, y descansando su cabeza en la misma mano con cara de curiosidad. Y eso le estaba regalando una panorámica de su culo envuelto en vaqueros apretados que le había dejado casi sin habla.

—¿Ves papá? –decía el pequeño Albus a su lado-, y si lo haces para el otro lado, el ingrediente que has echado en segundo lugar, se mezclará mucho mejor y se disolverá antes que el primero.

—Bien, creo que lo he entendido. Y dime, ¿qué pasa si lo haces demasiado rápido? –preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad.

—Bueno, Draco aun no…

—Profesor Malfoy, Albus, te lo he dicho un millón de veces… ¿Cómo puedes llamarme a mí profesor Potter y con Draco eres incapaz de hacerlo? –añadió algo divertido.

—Cuando digo profesor Malfoy me imagino a Scorpius mayor y con bigote… y me río.

Entonces, fue cuando Harry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, se incorporó y cogió a su hijo en brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—No hagas eso… ya no soy un niño pequeño, papá –le regañó.

Severus se derritió. Y eso que a él no le gustaban los niños… pero era algo raro y diferente lo que le pasaba con aquellos dos. Albus le entrañaba un cariño como tan solo Scorpius había podido hacerlo, pero verlo interactuando con Potter… eso despertaba su lado más Hufflepuff.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar y Harry volvió la vista inmediatamente hacia él. Se quedó parado y soltó al niño en el suelo, el cual inmediatamente se alisó la camisa y la túnica.

—Hola, Potter. Albus –saludó a ambos.

El chico se puso recto e hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza.

SS/HP

Aquella escena se repitió los viernes siguientes. Admiraba que Potter intentase aprender pociones para compartir la pasión de su hijo.

Un domingo por la mañana, en cambio, lo encontró con Draco. Ambos se reían y no hacían más que tonterías. Puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó antes de que ninguno de los dos acabase volando su laboratorio.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? –les preguntó con tono serio.

—Nada Severus –dijo Draco volviendo al trabajo-. Harry quiere que le enseñe algunas cosas para que Albus no sé burle de él –volvió la cara hacia el moreno y se aguantó la risa.

—Es muy estricto y no me deja acercarme a su caldero –añadió Harry cruzando los brazos-. El otro día me dijo que era un peligro…

—Nada que no sea cierto, Potter –siguió bromeando Severus con un tono que no lo denotaba.

—Venga… reíros del pobre Harry que no tiene ni idea de pociones…

Entre los dos, consiguieron que al menos Harry preparase un filtro de muertos en vida bastante decente. Cuando estaban cortando algunas cosas, la profesora de estudios muggles llamó a la puerta y se asomó.

—Profesor Malfoy, el señor Zabini le requiere por red flu –dijo, e inmediatamente se fue.

Severus miró a ambos jóvenes y notó la advertencia en los ojos de Harry. Draco miró al suelo y se fue. Potter lo siguió con los ojos hasta que su figura desapareció por la puerta.

Entonces Harry comenzó a cortar las semillas como si éstas le hubiesen lanzado el insulto más cruel.

Severus se posicionó junto a él, y le detuvo agarrando el antebrazo donde portaba el cuchillo. El Gryffindor soltó la herramienta, pero no se soltó del agarre.

—No entiendo por qué vuelve a él una y otra vez… ¿no se da cuenta del daño que le hace? –preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la mesa.

—A veces no podemos elegir ni controlar de quién nos enamoramos o a quién queremos, Potter. Es algo inevitable. De eso se aprovecha Zabini. Es una suerte que Draco le tenga a usted para equilibrar esa relación enfermiza.

Harry se sorprendió de la respuesta y alzó la mirada. De repente se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. El director estaba muy cerca de él, tenía unos ojos tan negros como su desaliñado pelo, el olor que percibía no era el que recordaba de sus años de estudiante, como olía aquel laboratorio, y también que su mano aun no había soltado su antebrazo. Dirigió su mirada allí e inmediatamente la volvió a clavar en sus ojos.

—¿Le importaría ayudarme con esto? No quiero que Albus piense que su padre es de la familia Longbottom.

Severus lo soltó y rió muy levemente. Luego se puso a su lado y ambos prepararon una poción calmante. Aunque el director no pudo dejar de sentir como de vez en cuando el joven a su lado levantaba la cabeza para mirarle.

SS/HP

Pronto, se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría entre Draco y Harry. No se hablaban o si lo hacían, era de manera seca y cortante. Intentó que el rubio le contase que ocurría, pero siempre le decía que nada. Scorpius y Albus también habían acudido a él a preguntarle si sabía algo. Sus cenas de los viernes se habían acabado.

La tarde del domingo, mientras terminaba unas pociones pimentónicas que la enfermera le había requerido, oyó como alguien golpeaba la puerta. La abrió con un golpe de varita y se encontró con el Potter mayor algo tímido.

—Hola, ¿tiene un momento? –le preguntó algo dubitativo.

—Pase, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Me preguntaba… si usted podría… -Severus lo miró con curiosidad-. Es que verá, Draco ahora no está muy por la labor de enseñarme nada y… Albus cada día está más avanzado, me gustaría que pudiese contar conmigo aunque fuese para cortar raíces… lo noto cada vez más lejos de mí…

—Claro –respondió sin pensarlo-. Pase, en este momento estoy preparando poción pimentónica y supongo que puede ayudarme.

Como hubieron hecho días atrás, se pusieron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron la maniobra.

—Es que… es lo único que tengo, y no me gustaría que dejásemos de conocernos o de hablar y tener cosas en común porque tan solo fui capaz de sacar un aceptable en pociones.

Severus iba a decir que también tenía a Draco y a Scorpius, pero recordó porque estaba Potter allí y prefirió callarse.

—Hay mucha gente que le admira, Potter –dejó caer, tampoco es como si nadie quisiera acercarse a él.

—¿Sabe porqué conectamos Draco y yo al principio? –Le preguntó al director-. Precisamente por eso… no buscaba a alguien que me admirase o me viese como me ve todo el mundo. Él no tenía miedo de ser sarcástico o de insultarme… le daba igual que yo hubiese acabado con Voldemort. Me trataba como trata a los demás. Eso me hace sentir diferente y bien; seguro.

Severus lo oía hablar sin despegar sus ojos de lo que hacía. Quizás llevaba algo de razón. Ahora entendía que había unido a aquellos dos y porqué Potter parecía adorar al rubio.

—Es un poco difícil –prosiguió-, y vanidoso, pero cuando se le conoce se ve que realmente es apasionado con lo que hace y amable con los que quiere. Quizás de vez en cuando te mira como si fueses un chicle pegado a su zapato o arruga su nariz como si hubiese olido estiércol –añadió algo divertido-, pero en el fondo, sé que es una persona muy leal, y justa –entonces levantó la vista hacia Snape, que también lo miraba a él-. Algo así como usted.

Severus se quedó mirándole con la boca ligeramente abierta. Potter le sonrió y siguió con sus quehaceres. Durante un momento se olvidó de respirar. Es cierto, él podía tener algunas de esas cualidades, pero pensó que nadie se habría dado cuenta. Que las tenía bien escondidas bajo metros de tela negra y gestos de desprecio.

A partir de ese momento, Severus jamás volvería a mirar a Harry Potter de la misma forma.

Tres días después, Draco y Harry seguían sin hablarse. Y Zabini ya había hecho una visita a Hogwarts.

Los niños venían a verlo y le decían que era un rollo que sus padres no se hablasen.

Albus mejoraba de forma lenta pero segura en pociones.

—¿Sabe? mi padre el otro día me enseño algo a mí, ¿puede creerlo? –dijo sin despegar la mirada de las instrucciones de la poción que preparaban.

—No subestimes a tu padre, Albus, es un gran mago –añadió a la vez que anotaba en sus apuntes la cantidad exacta de asfódelo que había utilizado.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero es un cero en pociones… ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre remover en sentido horario y anti horario –dijo como si no pudiese creerse aquello.

El niño siguió parloteando sin parar pero muy atento a lo que hacía. Podría acostumbrarse a aquello. Era entretenido tener a alguien en el laboratorio ahora que verdaderamente tenía tiempo libre.

A la semana aproximadamente, comenzó a notar que Potter iba al laboratorio y que realmente no parecía ya tan interesado en las pociones. Era increíble lo parecido, no solo físicamente, que era a su hijo. Llegaba allí, se ponía un delantal blanco y prácticamente se convertía en su ayudante. También notaba cosas como sonrisas, miradas o roces, y aquello no le estaba gustando ni un pelo. No porque no le gustasen en sí... si no todo lo contrario, le hacían sentir cosas que no podía permitirse sentir, cosas que no eran adecuadas. Y se preguntaba si Potter se daría cuenta de esas cosas, si las haría sin notarlo o si precisamente lo hacía con ese propósito.

Pronto lo averiguó.

Un sábado por la noche, después de que Harry prácticamente arrancara a Albus de su caldero y lo llevase a dormir, se sorprendió al ver que el joven volvía al laboratorio, obviamente solo. No le dijo nada, pero se estaba preguntando qué demonios haría un joven de su edad un sábado por la noche allí y con él precisamente.

Se pusieron a trabajar manteniendo una charla como siempre. Desde que había comenzado a venir, aquellas conversaciones le habían ayudado a descubrir un sinfín de cosas del chico-que-vivió; como por ejemplo, que odiaba que se dirigieran a él con aquel calificativo. También que adoraba la tranquilidad, que le encantaba el chocolate, que prefería hacer algunas cosas a mano, aunque pudieran realizarse con magia, que le hubiese gustado tener más hijos, que era un patoso (aunque eso no habría hecho falta que se lo contase) y que lo que más le gustaba de una persona era la lealtad.

Estaba contándole una anécdota divertida de su clase de defensa de ese día, cuando un sonido fuerte atrajo la atención de Severus.

Éste no pudo evitar las carcajadas. Hacía años que no daba clase, así que había olvidado lo divertido que era que a alguien le explotase el caldero. Normalmente tan solo le hacía gracia cuando esto ocurría en clases de primero. Pero Harry todo cubierto de hollín, con el pelo alborotado y con la boca torcida, era lo más gracioso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—No se ría, me he quemado la mano –dijo, aunque él también se estaba riendo.

—A ver, siéntese ahí, a ver qué podemos hacer…

Harry lo miró divertido y con un gesto que de venir de otra persona le habría resultado coqueto, se dio la vuelta y camino de espaldas hacia la mesa. Se sentó sobre ella y esperó a que Severus llegase hasta él.

Cogió su pequeño botiquín antes de posicionarse delante del ex auror y le tendió una mano. Harry inmediatamente le puso la suya encima.

—Bien, primero voy a quitar todo este hollín –limpio la mano con cuidado y delicadeza algo incómodo, le quitaba el aire sentir su mirada encima – a ver esa quemadura.

No era nada serio, por supuesto, pero si quería que no le quedara cicatriz debería aplicarle algún ungüento. Acercó uno con su varita y lo abrió. Notó la mano del joven tensarse mientras se lo aplicaba despacio. Y el maldito seguía mirándolo fijamente. Se sentía intimidado.

Mientras masajeaba suavemente para que el ungüento penetrase bien, notó una cicatriz extraña en el dorso de la mano de Potter.

—¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó sin cuestionarse si le molestaría. Potter retiró la mano inmediatamente-. Si no le pongo esto, le quedará otra cicatriz.

—No importa –hizo ademan de saltar de la mesa para irse, pero Severus fue más rápido y puso sus dos manos ejerciendo presión en los muslos del joven para evitarlo. Éste le miró más que curioso.

—Sí que importa, quédese ahí. Si no quiere decírmelo, no lo haga, pero no huya como un cobarde –le dijo mientras seguía poniéndole aquel mejunje.

—No huía, es simplemente que no me gusta que me miren esas cosas…

—Menuda tontería… es una simple cicatriz, seguro que tiene un montón… sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quien eres.

—Ya, pues no me gusta que las vean… ninguna –añadió algo incómodo.

Severus alzó una ceja.

—Pues le será difícil.

—No lo es tanto, tan solo tengo que ponerme ropa encima –añadió sin darse cuenta de que aquello daría a Severus una imagen que no quería en su cabeza.

—¿Y hasta en verano lleva túnicas largas? –menuda tontería, pensó, si él tuviese aquel cuerpo, lo enseñaría, por muchas cicatrices que pudiese tener.

—Bueno… a veces intento taparlas con algo que usan los muggles para estas cosas, pero sí, casi siempre llevo túnica; total, tampoco es que tenga mucho que lucir, ¿no? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Snape enarcó una ceja. ¿Que no tenía mucho que lucir? No, mucho no; muchísimo.

—No diga tonterías, es usted muy joven…

—Habla como si usted fuese un anciano… ¿cuántos años más que yo puede tener?

—Fui a clase con sus padres, Potter… -lo que le faltaba, que intentase consolarlo por ser viejo.

—¿Y qué? en el mundo mágico no se nota tanto como entre los muggles… No hay tanta diferencia entre nosotros…

—Sí que la hay, tan solo hay que mirarlo a usted y mirarme a mí -dijo rodando los ojos…

—Pues yo le veo perfectamente –añadió sin darse cuenta. Severus lo miró a los ojos como si estuviese burlándose de él-. Oh, vamos, tengo treinta y dos, es decir, usted tendrá unos cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos… pero… yo no le echaría más de cuarenta y cinco–dijo ladeando la cabeza un poco.

—Venga, Potter, no hace falta que me diga eso, soy muy consciente de cómo soy, tengo espejo, ¿sabe? si fuera con usted por el callejón Diagon la gente pensaría que soy su padre.

—Pues yo no le veo en absoluto como si fuese mi padre –añadió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Vale, eso sí, eso sí que era una insinuación en toda regla. Joder, con Potter.

—Quizás usted no, pero el resto sí lo haría –dijo mirándolo de cerca.

—Procuraría que nadie lo pensase.

Severus arrugó las cejas con una muda interrogación.

—¿Qué podría hacer para que no…? –no terminó la pregunta, pero tampoco hizo falta cuando vio la mano de Harry acercarse a él.

Primero puso una mano tentativa sobre su mejilla, la fue deslizando hacia su nuca lentamente. Cuando comprobó que su antiguo profesor no oponía ninguna resistencia se acercó quedamente y probó sus labios tan solo un poco. No ejerció apenas presión, ya que le daba miedo la reacción del otro. Pero en cuanto sintió las manos de Snape sobre sus caderas, abrió la boca y comenzó el beso de verdad.

Todo lo que Severus se había estado guardando y reprimiendo muy adentro le explotó en la cara en cuanto Potter posó sus labios sobre los suyos. Sabía tan bien. Hacía tiempo que no tenía el cuerpo de otro hombre entre sus manos, y aquel encajaba afinadamente. Era perfecto… piel suave, cálida, tersa. Todo eso aderezado con un suave olor que lo tenía intrigado. Se sintió como un adolescente cuando Potter se arrastró sobre la mesa para pegarse y estrecharse más contra él, ¿así que aquello era la famosa sensación de mariposas en el estómago? Pues era genial.

Cuando oyó el gemido del joven, su entrepierna dio un respingo. Era tan placentero tener a aquel chico solo para él. Tocarlo, besarlo, oírlo… su lengua era gloriosa, caliente e inquieta, y ya había recorrido el interior de su boca por completo.

De repente le vino algo a la mente y un peso enorme se posó en su estómago.

—Pare, pare, pare –le repitió-, no podemos hacer esto –Harry, aun con la mano en su nuca se separó de él.

—¿Por qué no? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo, lo siento, Potter. Lo siento –volvió a repetir. No podía hacerle eso a Draco, era como su hijo.

Después desapareció por la puerta dejando a Harry sentado y con una erección de narices.

SS/HP

Al día siguiente, Severus sentía vergüenza por el momento en el que tuviese que encontrarse con su antiguo alumno, así que se dedicó a ir esquina tras esquina esperando que no le viese. Se sintió estúpido. Al menos, hasta que vio a Draco y Potter sentados en un quicio.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió celos. Celos de su propio ahijado… ¿Cómo podía ser así de rastrero? Pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que le tocaba, o le miraba… le entraban ganas de correr hacia ellos y separarlos…

No se oía nada de lo que decían, pero parecía que por fin habían hecho las paces. Harry tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Draco. "Qué pronto se le había olvidado lo de la noche anterior…" no pudo evitar que aquello le molestase. Sabía que ese chico no querría nada más de lo que iban a tener, no esperaba que se le declarase ni mucho menos, pero tampoco que a la mañana siguiente corriera a brazos de su Draco.

Una vez en el gran comedor, la poca afluencia de gente de ese día, le permitió ver como ambos jóvenes entraban y charlaban animadamente, cosa que terminó en cuanto ambos lo vieron. Harry bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero Draco le miró desafiante y disgustado. No se equivocaba, los Malfoy eran muy posesivos.

SS/HP

La semana siguiente confirmó lo que sospechaba, Draco y Harry se habían reconciliado. "Claro –pensó Severus-, como el imbécil de Zabini se había marchado". No quería pensar mal de Draco, pero le daba un poco de celos y de rabia, es decir, ¿Por qué él se quedaba con los dos?

Se llevó sus cosas a otro laboratorio, no quería que a Potter se le ocurriese volver a visitarlo. Para nada.

Pero no fue el moreno el que fue a ver qué tal estaba, si no el Slytherin.

Entró a la pequeña sala y se puso a mirar las cosas de los estantes una por una. Cuando le pareció que estaba preparado, soltó la bomba.

—¿Se puede saber por qué demonios le has hecho eso a Harry? –a bocajarro.

—Yo… -se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir y Draco parecía estar esperando alguna explicación-, fue un momento de debilidad, estábamos hablando, él estaba herido y yo…

—¿A todos los que vienen aquí buscando ungüento les comes la boca? –preguntó Draco bastante enfadado.

—Para, Draco, no te permito que me hables así… eres como mi hijo, pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…

—Pues entonces, no vayas besando y dejando tirado a mi mejor amigo como si no fuese nadie para ti. Sabes lo que Harry significa para mí… ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso?

Severus solo escuchó la mitad de aquellas palabras.

—¿Tú mejor amigo? –preguntó boquiabierto.

—Claro… que hayamos estado un poco enfadados no significa que…

—¿Amigos? –le interrumpió. Draco alzó una ceja.

—Claro… ¿qué te…? –De repente pareció comprenderlo todo y abrió los ojos como platos…-. Severus, ¿Cómo has podido pensar que…? Merlín, no…

—Por circe, Draco, os pasáis todo el día juntos… en cuanto viene Blaise desaparece y cuando se va, vuelve a venir… y todo esto de la pelea…

—Porque odia que me trate así… no le gusta y bueno, Blaise tampoco lo soporta, me tiene aprecio tanto como yo se lo tengo a él, ¿por eso te fuiste la otra noche? ¿Por qué pensabas que Harry y yo…?

—Soy un estúpido –dijo en voz alta. Draco sonrió.

—Tranquilo, padrino, todo tiene solución, y más si eres mago.

SS/HP

Harry estaba con Scorpius y Albus en una sala anexa a su aula explicándoles algo cuando Severus llamó fuerte a la puerta y entró sin que le dijese nada. Los tres voltearon a verlo.

—Chicos, Draco está esperándoos fuera, quiere que le ayudéis a algo.

Ambos chicos recogieron en silencio y salieron por la puerta hablando de sus cosas y riendo.

Harry no se levantó, siguió escribiendo en un pergamino que tenía entre sus manos.

—Harry –le llamó Severus.

Éste se sobresaltó al oír por primera vez su nombre en labios del director. Se levantó y se acercó a él lentamente.

—¿Sí? –preguntó algo taciturno.

Pensó muchas cosas para decirle: que lo sentía, que realmente sí quería besarle hasta dejarle sin aliento, que deseaba volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, acabar lo que habían empezado… pero cuando intentó decir las palabras, no le salieron, así que simplemente se acercó al Gryffindor, lo agarró por la nuca y se apretó contra él mientras lo besaba.

Harry se quedó un poco estático mientras era asaltado por la boca de su ex profesor. Cuando fue un poco consciente de dónde estaba lo separó.

—¿Está loco? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No, tan solo estaba equivocado –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Pensaba que entre Draco y tú había algo, por eso te esquivé la otra noche.

—¿Cómo pudo pensar algo así? –Harry lo pensó; en realidad… Draco y él siempre estaban el uno encima del otro, si no era para una cosa, para otra… -. Está bien, pero espero que ya le haya quedado claro que estoy soltero…

Severus seguía manteniendo sus ojos negros pendiente de los verdes.

—No por mucho tiempo, Potter.

Harry sonrió de lado y Severus no pudo evitarlo y volvió a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez puso sus manos en las caderas del joven y lo apretó mientras este acunaba su cara suavemente entre sus manos.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y un Scorpius Malfoy más rojo de lo normal los miró con ojos desorbitados.

—Madre mía… lo siento… solo vine a buscar mi libro de historia de la magia -dijo pasando sus ojos grises de uno a otro-. Entonces, ¿es cierto lo que decía mi padre?

Harry bajó las manos de la cara de Severus y se cruzó de brazos.

—A ver, ¿y qué dice tu padre, Scorp? –Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape no le había soltado.

—Que ahora tengo que llamarte abuelo… no quiero, sería raro y además, me ha dicho que Albus sería mi tío… y eso está claro que no puede ser, yo soy dos meses y medio mayor y mido cincuenta centímetros más que él… papá está loco.

—Dile a tu padre –dijo esta vez el más mayor-, que venga aquí, que tenemos un par de cosas que comentarle.

SS/HP

—Eh, tú, Harry –llamó Draco a su amigo aquella noche en el comedor mientras salían de la cena- me gustaría que tu novio y tú no dierais más espectáculos no aptos para menores delante de mi hijo…

Harry elevó su ceja y le dio un puñetazo en un brazo.

—Y a mí me gustaría que no le dijeses las tonterías que les dices…

—Oye, Severus –le dijo ahora a su padrino que venía unos pasos por detrás de ellos- Scorpius me preguntó que si ahora Harry manda más en Hogwarts… -dijo mientras se reía a carcajadas.

—Más que tú, seguro –añadió Harry divertido.

Ambos comenzaron a reírse y Draco intentó subirse a la espalda de Harry, como éste le empujo, tan solo se quedó por detrás rodeándolo con los brazos y arrastrando los pies.

A los pocos minutos, mientras Harry iba a darle las buenas noches a Albus y Scorpius, Severus llamó a Draco.

—Me gustaría que dejases de decir esas tonterías… sé que Harry y tú sois muy amigos, pero sabes que la diversión no es una de mis virtudes…

—Ya lo sé, Severus, pero es tan solo para molestar a Harry… -su padrino sonrió.

—En cuanto a eso, ¿recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y venías a verme al laboratorio? –preguntó mientras ponía en orden unos pergaminos.

—Claro que sí, adoraba ir a verte preparar pociones.

—Pues espero que no olvides lo que siempre decía en cuanto pisabas el laboratorio. Sigo pensando lo mismo.

—¿Qué dices, Severus? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? Lo único que recuerdo que me decías constantemente, era que podía mirar cuanto quisiera, pero que no se me ocurriera tocar ninguna de tus cosas…

—Bien… espero que lo hayas entendido –dijo el profesor antes de marcharse y dejarlo solo y perplejo.


End file.
